


All the pretty girls can't measure to you

by thisisafamilyshow_orisit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bananas, Basically a lot of the boys being the boys, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Choking, Comeplay, Cum Fetish, Daddy Kink, Dominant Louis, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Harry has an oral fixation, Lilo water fight, M/M, Pining, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, Various tour shenanigans, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisafamilyshow_orisit/pseuds/thisisafamilyshow_orisit
Summary: He wasn't. He couldn't be.Louis was humping his leg.Maybe he was sleeping, Harry's thoughts spun wildly, having a dirty dream. But Harry knew Louis up and down, the patterns of his breathing, the tension in his muscles - this wasn't sleeping Louis. As if to confirm Harry's thoughts, Louis gripped him slightly and unmistakably ground his hips.A soft moan escaped Harry's lips.Louis stilled. Harry held his breath.No no no please don't stop, God.Louis’ hands traveled up his body lightly, the barely there touch making him hiss.“‘S this ok?” Louis’ voice sounded uncertain, hesitant, like his fingers delicately tracing Harry's spine.Or:A whole lot of cute fluffiness takes a horrifying descent into hardcore godless smut. But it's ok though cuz it's Louis and Harry and they're adorable little cupcakes who love each other very much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:  
> This is my first fic and you guys have all been beyond wonderful! I swear I fucking love this fandom. Not only are we "the best fans in da world," but we treat each other with kindness too, it's really a beautiful thing. No wonder the boys love us so much, lol. :))  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, please keep them coming! 
> 
> The title is from the song All The Pretty Girls by fun.

  Harry tried to keep a straight face as he sang, but it was difficult when he could hear Niall laughing maniacally somewhere behind him. He had no idea what the joke was, Niall just had the kind of laugh you couldn't help joining in on. He finished his solo and turned around to see Louis doing some kind of idiotic dance and Niall bent nearly double pointing and laughing at him. Harry let a wide grin split his face, grabbed a banana, and sat down to enjoy his favorite show which was Louis being - well, Louis.

  
  His favorite boy was now running to the edge of the stage to catch something fairly big. He fell to the stage with a shout, prize clutched triumphantly over his head. Louis scrambled to his feet and took off at a dead run, shooting Harry an excited grin as he dashed past.

  
  A super soaker. The little shit.

  
  Harry giggled and looked around apprehensively. None of the boys were allowed to have water guns anymore since that time Louis had ruined thousands of dollars of equipment with one. The venue had not been happy. Louis hadn't been either, arguing loudly with their tour manager that he was “an adult,” and they “can't just take away his toys.” (No one had felt the need to point out the irony of that statement.)

  
  The super soaker had to be almost full. Louis was shaking the last of a third bottle of water into it. By now everyone had seen what he was doing except - Harry shook his head - poor Liam. The obvious target of Louis’ mischief was stood at the front of the stage conversing with the crowd, totally oblivious to Louis sneaking up behind him.

  
  The poor guy never stood a chance. He turned around just as Louis started firing, catching a face full of water. Liam stood there in shock for a second, mouth dropped open, as Louis howled with laughter. He snapped out of it as Louis started firing again and tore off after him, both boys yelling. Louis was faster, but he got too distracted twisting around trying to shoot behind himself. Liam caught him in a corner and quickly wrestled his smaller body to the ground.

  
  Zayn and Niall tried to break it up but honestly weren't any help at all. Niall got pulled to the floor immediately and just lay there incapacitated with laughter, howling and holding his sides. Liam wrested the gun away from Louis and started soaking him. Zayn jumped back, presumably trying to save either his leather jacket or his hair. Harry stood at a safe distance with his banana that he hadn't even managed to start eating yet, grin threatening to break his face.

  
  Louis tackled Liam, and the super soaker skidded across the stage. Zayn grabbed it and backed away, smiling and shaking his head at Liam who was stretching both arms out towards him from his position on the floor, wearing his best puppy dog pout. A crew member scurried out to confiscate the unauthorized water gun from Zayn.

  
  “Oh now look what you've done, that was mine!” Louis protested, scowling at Zayn with the fury of a thousand hedgehogs.

  
  “Sorry bro,” Zayn smiled dazzlingly and turned to the crowd. “In case you didn't know, Louis’ not allowed to have water guns anymore cuz he-”

  
  “Oh shut up!” Louis threw an empty water bottle.

  
  Zayn ducked. “Cuz he won't act his age,” he finished. The crowd screamed. Liam began singing the chorus of Act My Age in a high falsetto. Louis huffed and sauntered backstage to grab a towel. Harry followed without thinking, but stopped himself short of actually leaving the stage.

  
  He sat down again and finally peeled open his banana. He could see Louis behind the wall, rubbing his hair with a towel. His tank top was soaked and clung sinfully to his chest and abs. Harry's skin suddenly felt hot. He absentmindedly licked the banana in his hand, a long swipe of his tongue.

  
  Totally not how one eats bananas, he realized too late as Louis’ movements stilled.

  
  Harry's eyes traveled up his slick body to meet Louis’, who was now frozen, staring at him with his mouth open. Harry flushed and quickly put the banana in his mouth the normal way, but Louis’ eyes were now fixed on his mouth and Harry couldn't bring himself to bite it, not with Louis looking at him like that. Which left him with only one logical option. Harry poked his tongue out slightly and lowered his mouth even further onto the banana, then slowly slid all the way off with not even a nibble.

  
  Definitely 100% not how one eats bananas.

  
  Oh God.

  
  Harry whirled around and speed-walked to the complete opposite side of the stage, but not before catching Louis’ shocked gaze one last time. He still hadn't moved.

  
  Harry avoided eye contact with Louis for the rest of the show. He couldn't believe he'd been that obvious. Of course Louis already knew how he felt about him though, Harry had never been good at hiding his feelings.

 

  The first time he'd kissed him had been in the x-factor house. He and Louis had stayed up late watching music videos. They were sitting on the bed with the lights out, Louis sitting cross-legged holding the laptop and Harry pressed tightly against him to share a pair of earbuds so as not to wake the other boys.

  
  Louis was showing him all his favorites, mostly old videos of Oasis and Green Day, humming along softly or mouthing the words. He kept turning to Harry to ask him if he liked it, or to excitedly explain all the finer points of what made the song so great.

  
  Of course Harry loved all the songs - he'd love anything that made Louis’ pretty ocean eyes sparkle like that. The boy was achingly beautiful, his perfect face lit up by the soft blue glow of the laptop, lips moving along with the song. Louis turned to him to ask why he wasn't paying attention to the video and Harry couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Louis’.

  
  Louis gently placed his palm on Harry's cheek and pulled away looking confused, his eyes searching Harry's face. Harry mumbled a few “sorry’s,” stumbling over his words.

  
  Louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled. He patted Harry's cheek and pressed a quick peck to his lips with a “Cheeky Harry. Pay attention now,” and turned away to restart the video.

  
  A few weeks later Harry was a bit more bold. The boys were all royally drunk, at Liam’s friend’s house celebrating signing their first record deal with Syco. Liam and Zayn were falling all over each other, Niall was making his rounds tearfully telling everyone how much he loved them, and Louis had oddly disappeared. Harry let himself out the back door to look for him, but ended up wandering aimlessly through the gardens smelling all the flowers. He had just sat down on the grass when he sensed another presence and turned around to find Louis tiptoeing clumsily up behind him.

  
  “Damn it Harold! I was trying to scare you,” the boy complained, plopping down next to Harry and spilling his beer in the process. “Me and Stan went exploring. This place is huge.”

  
  Harry pouted at being left out of the expedition party, prompting Louis to poke at his cheeks, trying to force dimples to appear.

  
  “Aww don't be like that Curly, give us a smile,” he cooed. “You're my favorite curly friend.”

  
  Harry dimpled in spite of himself and swatted Louis’ hand away, dropping onto his back to watch the sky spinning slowly above them. He hadn't drank all that much but he wasn't used to drinking at all, so he was feeling it. He turned to gaze at Louis, who was now lying next to him watching the clouds.

  
  God he was beautiful. Perfect, really. Harry in his drunken state tried to imagine if he was God and could change anything about Louis what would it be, but he couldn't come up with a thing. Even his eyelashes were beautiful, what the hell.

  
  Harry propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over Louis, adjusting his braces, rubbing an imaginary smudge of dirt from his bicep, brushing his soft hair out of his face. Louis looked amused, a soft smile playing on his soft lips. God, he had to be the softest boy that ever lived. Harry gave up the “finding excuses to touch Louis” act and just let his hands wander, smoothing across the boy’s chest and down his arms, squeezing the swells of muscle he found there. He desperately wanted to squeeze his thick, strong thighs but thought that might be going a bit too far. Also, Louis’ shirt had ridden up and was displaying an alluring strip of beautifully tanned skin. Harry's breath caught as he let his fingers play along Louis’ waistline, fascinated by the perfect golden skin. His thumb traced Louis’ happy trail and the boy made a soft sound. Harry's eyes darted to his face. Louis’ crystal blue eyes looked darker than normal, his lips were slightly parted and Harry - just wanted a taste.

  
  He slowly leaned down, giving Louis time to stop him or move away. He didn't. Their lips met and it wasn't just a peck this time. Harry moved his lips across Louis’ slowly, sensually, taking his time. He pulled Louis’ lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently, running his tongue across the surface before tentatively licking into his mouth. Louis made a sound in the back of his throat and suddenly his hands were in Harry's hair and his tongue was in his mouth, caressing and exploring. Harry groaned at the way he tasted - like beer and salt and sunshine and Louis. He could feel his dick hardening in his pants but was too drunk to care. Louis was finally kissing him. He was being allowed to make out with this sunkissed perfection.

  
  Harry gasped as Louis grabbed him by the hips and flipped him onto his back, then climbed on top and joined their mouths again. The kiss was deep and dirty, and with Louis heavy on top of him, Harry couldn't hold back his whimpers and moans. He gripped the other boy tightly, tangling his fingers in Louis’ shirt and arching his hips up needily. Louis pressed down on him hard. Harry threw his head back and moaned embarrassingly loudly, but Louis just moaned back approvingly and ground down on him again, pressing their hard dicks together. Harry couldn't breathe. Louis whimpered and suddenly he was off of Harry. Harry sat up slowly.

  
  “Lou..?” he murmured, confused.

  
  Louis was looking anywhere but at him. “‘M drunk, I'm sorry. We - can't,” he stammered, gesturing between the two of them.

  
  “Why not?” Harry couldn't comprehend a single thing wrong with what they'd done.

  
  “Cuz I'm not gay, Harry!” Louis snapped. He looked at Harry and seemed to feel bad, his face softening. “Like you're - it's different cuz you're _you._ ” Louis looked away and flipped his hair, smoothing it across his forehead with a thumb and forefinger. “I mean, it feels like it's different but it's not really. I'm not gay. Sorry lad.”

  
  Harry's lip trembled. He started to say something, to protest, but he couldn't think of anything to say and his throat felt thick anyway, so he just pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the house.

 

  That was the last time he'd kissed Louis. He had tried a few times since, but all of his attempts had been shut down and seemed to make Louis so uncomfortable that Harry had finally stopped. He and Louis were still incredibly close and Harry wouldn't let anything mess that up. Which is why he was so mad at himself for tonight's banana-blowjob nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Unsafe sex, do not try this at home.  
> Or anywhere. Condoms are friends.

 Harry had almost forgotten about his earlier embarrassment as he exited the shower later that night. He toweled off, threw on some comfy pajama bottoms and a tshirt, and wandered out to join the rest of the boys. He and Louis always shared a hotel room, and the other three boys always migrated to it. Currently Louis and Zayn were sat on the floor in front of the tv playing video games, Liam was on the couch reading, and Niall was in the kitchen stuffing his face with some strange popcorn/cereal abomination.

 Harry grimaced. “Niall’s pregnant,” he announced, peering into the bowl. “Is that Lucky Charms?”

 Niall looked appalled. “Of course not, it's just the marshmallows. I left the nasty bits in the box.”

 “Ugh,” Harry wrinkled his nose.

 “I'm rich, bitch. I do what I want,” Niall retorted with a flourish, sitting down to enjoy his concoction.

 “Language!” Harry gasped, eyes wide. “There's a baby in there!” he mouthed, miming rubbing his hands over a pregnant belly.

 Niall laughed through a mouthful of marshmallow popcorn.

 Harry made his way into the living room to sit next to Liam, tripping over the cord for Zayn’s controller on the way.

 “Harry! You made me lose!” Zayn yelled, lunging at his legs.

 Louis slapped him. “Stop with your tings, man, at me boy!” he sassed. “Don't blame Harry cuz you suck.”

 Zayn pouted and picked up his controller again.

 Harry smiled happily and folded himself onto the couch next to Liam, directly behind Louis. Louis scooted back and settled into the spot between Harry's legs. Louis was such a tactile person, Harry loved that about him. He was cuddly with all his friends, but always more so with Harry.

 Harry buried his fingers in the boy's hair, eliciting an appreciative moan that went straight to Harry's dick. Harry felt bad - that was obviously a platonic moan, how dare his dick get ideas. He sighed and continued casually playing with Louis’ hair, which smelled delicious by the way, like spicy vanilla. Harry was pretty sure that wasn't a thing, but there were a lot of things about Louis that shouldn't be real, his tired brain rationalized. Harry fell asleep contemplating the wonders of spicy vanilla and sassy blue eyes and stardust.

 

 “Hey. Hey Hazza, wake up.”

 Someone was gently shaking him. Harry opened his eyes to Louis bending over him, soft hair falling in his face. Stardust. That was the secret. Harry could see it now - little flecks of it in the boy's eyes. He couldn't believe he'd never figured it out before. Harry smiled, satisfied.

 “Come on love, you gotta come to bed or your back’s gonna hurt tomorrow.”

 Harry let Louis guide him up off the sofa and to the bedroom. Louis pulled off Harry's shirt and pajamas, leaving him in his boxers. He was so sweet - he knew Harry didn't like sleeping in clothes. Harry smiled sleepily at his sunshine boy. The stardust in his eyes twinkled as he ruffled Harry's curls affectionately before pulling the covers over both of them and snuggling in behind him. Management always got Harry and Louis a room with two queen beds, but they still usually slept in the same one. Louis was cuddly with all his friends, Harry reminded himself as he drifted off.

 

 He woke up a few hours later to a new sensation, Louis’ hard dick against his leg. This wasn't unusual in itself, they were young men in the prime of their lives after all, but this was - different, Harry could tell.

 Louis shifted his hips and pressed down.

 He wasn't. He couldn't be.

   _Louis was humping his leg._

 Maybe he was sleeping, Harry's thoughts spun wildly, having a dirty dream. But Harry knew Louis up and down, the patterns of his breathing, the tension in his muscles - this wasn't sleeping Louis. As if to confirm Harry's thoughts, Louis gripped him slightly and unmistakably ground his hips.

 A soft moan escaped Harry's lips.

 Louis stilled. Harry held his breath.

  _No no no please don't stop, God._

 Louis’ hands traveled up his body lightly, the barely there touch making him hiss.

 “‘S this ok?” Louis’ voice sounded uncertain, hesitant, like his fingers delicately tracing Harry's spine.

 “Ye-es,” Harry's voice cracked. Fuck. Why did his body have to pick now to stop listening to him? Harry never had trouble being smooth with some of the most beautiful women in the world, but there was something about Louis in this context that turned him into a stuttering, clumsy mess.

 He tried again. “Yea Lou, ‘s good. It's all good,” he whispered, voice tinged with arousal.

 Louis’ tentative fingers grazing his hip immediately gripped down and he exhaled with a low growl as he ground his dick hard against Harry, slow and dirty.

 Harry gasped, and then choked on the inhale as Louis immediately bucked against his thigh again. It was like he'd been waiting for permission and now that he had it, he seemed to have thrown all caution to the wind, finding a rhythm and thrusting against Harry with one hand on his hip and the other gripping the sheets next to his shoulder. Harry was mesmerized by that hand - the band of tattoos circling Louis’ delicate wrist, his fingers spasmodically contracting in the sheets to the soundtrack of Louis’ soft pants.

 Harry helplessly ground into the mattress with a needy whine, which seemed to affect Louis. Harry felt his dick twitch against his thigh. _Fuck_ , Louis was so hard. Harry's mouth watered and he pushed back against Louis’ body with a moan.

 Louis’ answering moan was the prettiest sound Harry had ever heard. Or so he thought, until Louis started talking. The sweet rasp of his voice, roughened now by sleep and lust, was the stuff Harry's wet dreams were made of.

 “God Haz, you make me crazy, u know that? Want you so much, all the time. You do know though, don't you.” Louis snapped his hips particularly hard. “That shit you pulled yesterday… your _mouth_  Harry.” Louis moved his hand to gently caress Harry's jawline with the backs of his knuckles.

 Harry held his breath, trying to stay still, trying not to break whatever this spell was, trying not to rouse Louis from it. It felt delicate, crucial almost, like a wild horse he'd been trying to tame for months had finally dared to eat from his hand. He felt like if he made any wrong moves right now Louis might spook. But Louis started to remove his hand from Harry's face and he couldn't help himself - he whined softly and nudged Louis’ hand with his face, like a puppy asking for more pets.

 And it worked. Louis chuckled quietly and raked his fingers through Harry's hair, then softly across his face again to gently brush his lips.

 “Soft. I've always loved your mouth, Harry,” Louis whispered.

 Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ wrist and slowly parted his lips, poking his tongue out to barely touch Louis’ fingertips, hoping…

   _Yes._

 Louis slid two fingers into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned desperately and rutted against the mattress, licking and sucking and pulling Louis’ fingers further into his mouth like he couldn't get them far enough inside. He felt high on it, sucking Louis’ fingers like he'd fantasized about doing to his cock so many times, obscene slurping sounds interspersed with choked-off moans. Harry couldn't think, his brain collapsed into white noise, totally lost in the feel of Louis’ fingers in his mouth, his thick cock rubbing against his thigh, his pretty moans vibrating against his back.

 “Shit, Haz,” Louis gasped roughly.

 When he spoke again his voice had an edge to it. “You get off on that, yeah? Choking on my fingers? Wish it was my dick, don't you love?”

 Louis ground down hard on Harry's thigh and leaned up to tenderly brush Harry's curls out of his face.

 “Such a pretty boy,” Louis breathed into his ear. “I bet you'd suck me so good, yeah? You want my cock all the way down your throat don't you? Mmm I bet you'd even let me fuck it. Let me fuck your gorgeous face til I cum down your throat.”

 Harry keened loudly and nodded, his body writhing desperately under Louis’. Louis suddenly shoved his fingers to the back of Harry's throat, making him choke, a gurgling wet sound. He pulled them out just as quickly though, and in one fluid movement he was no longer touching Harry at all. Harry could have cried.

 Louis’ face came into view as he moved to Harry's side. Harry stared at him in shock, his mouth still slightly open, lips shiny with spit. But Louis. Louis’ pupils were blown, his blue eyes were almost black now, his cheeks were flushed and he was - apologizing? Harry blinked. Louis looked wrecked, but he also looked scared.

 “Shit I'm so sorry Harry,” Louis stammered. “I don't know why I - fuck - are you ok? I'm so, so sorry -”

 “No-o,” Harry croaked out, reaching for Louis.

 Louis jerked back. “Harry, I'm -”

 “No!” Harry said again, pushing himself up onto an elbow. “No Lou, please. I need -” his voice sounded garbled. He coughed. “Fuck, Louis I just want -”

 “What do you want?” Louis interrupted. “Anything, you want some water? I'll go -”

 “I want _you_.”

 Louis stopped. “What?”

 “I just want you, Louis _please_  I'm so -” Harry cut himself off with a frustrated groan. “I'm so _hard_  Lou, Jesus Christ.” He was. His dick almost _hurt_. Harry screwed his eyes shut and slowly slid a hand down the front of his pants, squeezing himself firmly, unable to bite back a moan.

 “You want me,” Louis repeated softly. Harry opened his eyes and whimpered at the sight of Louis. He looked like he wanted to _devour_  Harry, eyes raking up and down his body, stopping at Harry's hand moving inside his pants. Harry slowly withdrew his hand and Louis groaned at the sight of the bulge tenting his boxers.

 Harry reached for him again and this time Louis let him.

 Harry whispered, “Like you were, Lou. Please, just like you were.” He grabbed Louis’ hand and drew it to his mouth again, eyes wide on Louis’ as if asking for permission.

 “Yea?” Louis asked simply. He looked like he was holding himself back, studying Harry's face.

 Harry's eyes drifted down to Louis’ own erection tenting his sweatpants and was overcome with a heady wave of lust. “Yes, God yes I want it so bad. _Fuck_ , you're so fit, Louis. I've always wanted you, and the way you -” Harry whimpered pathetically. “Shit Lou, I wanna choke on your fingers while you use me to get off. Use me, _please_ Lou” Harry collapsed onto his stomach again and rubbed himself shamelessly against the mattress with a cry.

 “Look at you.” Louis spoke softly, but the edge was back in his voice and Harry's spine tingled. “So slutty for me already.”

 Louis tapped Harry's lips. “Open.” He parted them obediently and Louis slid the same two fingers back inside. This time Harry could see his face, and it was breathtaking. Louis’ mouth opened with a tiny gasp as he watched his fingers disappear into Harry's wet mouth. He slowly thrust them in and out.

 “This what you wanted?” he smirked. “Or… this?” he pressed his fingers to the back of Harry's throat. Harry gagged again, but before Louis could pull back he gripped his hand tightly. He had to show Louis that he could take it, that he could be good. Harry closed his watering eyes and swallowed over his fingers. Louis moaned softly.

 “Mhm good boy. Such a dirty mouth.” Louis languidly slid his fingers in and out a few times, just watching Harry's reactions. He stroked his hand down his back, then spread his fingers inside Harry's mouth while pressing down on his lower back, encouraging him to grind into the mattress. Harry already was, but Louis seemed to enjoy controlling it, guiding him into a slower deeper grind.

 Harry knew he couldn't take much more of this. He was too desperate already, and Louis kept expertly pressing all his buttons. Tension was starting to build in his belly and he tried to tell Louis this, but Louis chose that moment to hum encouragingly and press his hips down again, so all that came out of Harry's mouth was a strangled gasp as his hips jerked uncontrollably.

 “ _Fuck_ that's hot,” Louis hissed, taking his hand off Harry's back to palm himself through his pants.

 Harry pulled off of Louis’ fingers with a wet pop. “Lou,” he gasped. “You gotta stop Lou, I'll come.” He was still squirming his hips without meaning to, his dick just needed some kind of friction.

 “No,” Louis scolded. “You won't.” He stilled Harry's writhing hips with his hands and mounted him again, almost in the same position they'd started, but not quite. No, now Louis’ hot body was directly on top of Harry's, in the exact placement he'd be if he were actually _fucking_  him. Harry gasped brokenly at this realization.

 Louis’ hand was at his throat now, not really squeezing, just holding. His lips brushed Harry's ear.

 “You _will_  come,” he said lowly. “But not until I do.”

 He thrust against Harry quickly, shallowly, his hard dick fitting perfectly in the cleft of Harry's arse. Harry inwardly cursed the fabric separating them. He felt like he was losing his mind, but he knew Louis had said that Harry couldn't come until Louis had, so Harry was not going to come.

 He tried not to move too much, but Louis felt _so_  good on top of him. His hands were everywhere - pressing him further into the mattress, caressing his back, running down his sides, holding his arms down, pulling his hair. He was manhandling him, dominating him in a way Harry hadn't known he needed til now. But he did need it, so badly. It crashed over him in waves, surrounding him in velvety warmth, a raspy angel voice telling him how good he was, how perfect, sweet spicy vanilla scent, and safety. It was odd really, because Harry felt completely overwhelmed and out of control, but at the same time he'd never felt safer.

 Louis sounded like he was losing his mind a little too. He was still talking, but not much was decipherable. His breath kept catching in the middle of his words in the sexiest way.

 With a tortured groan, Louis slowed his movements and draped himself over Harry's body, catching Harry's wrists and placing them on the mattress above his head. He squeezed before letting go, so Harry understood he was to keep them there.

 “Harry, love.” Louis sucked a love bite into the side of his neck. “Babe, I wanna come on you, can I?”

 Harry keened and writhed on the bed, nodding frantically.

 “I need words, love,” Louis murmured, kissing his shoulder.

 “Come on me, yes _please_  Lou, I wanna feel it,” Harry begged.

 Louis bit his neck wetly and lifted off of him. Harry had thought he was going to come across his back, maybe, but no. Louis pulled down his own sweatpants and fit himself lower on Harry's body, his now naked dick resting against Harry's inner thigh. He paused there.

 “Are you sure, Haz?” he asked.

 Harry spread his legs and hoped Louis understood the chorus of “yes” and “please” that cascaded out of his mouth.

 Louis slid forward til his dick was _inside_  Harry's boxers. Harry lifted up just a little so Louis could get further in and -

   _there. Fuck._

 Harry almost screamed into the pillow, trying desperately not to come as Louis started to move. Their hard dicks rubbed together, precum easing the glide as Louis fucked against Harry inside Harry's own boxers.

 The whole thing was mindblowingly dirty. Louis must have thought so too, because it only took a few hard thrusts before he moaned obscenely, his hips stuttered, his body trembled, and he _came_ , fingers digging into Harry's hips.

 Louis’ hot come spurted out all over Harry's cock as he gasped and rolled his hips through his orgasm, fucking into the filthy mess. It was the heat of it, the hot wetness of Louis’ come coating his dick that pushed Harry over the edge. His vision went black as he came, screaming into the pillow.

 When he came back to earth a little, Louis was still lying on top of him, trying to catch his breath it seemed. Harry shifted, wanting to roll over and hopefully get kisses, but Louis’ pliant body tensed at his movement. He leaned over Harry to press a quick kiss onto his back, and then he was gone, leaving the room without a word.

 Harry sat up slowly, stunned. He felt confused, light-headed almost. He could hear Louis in the other room, his familiar ringing laugh carrying through the hallway. Why wasn't his Louis in here with him? Harry felt cold, he wanted cuddles and kisses. Maybe Louis was coming right back. Of course he was. Harry lay back and closed his eyes to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

 “Harry, what are you doing?”

 Harry lifted his head off the bed to blink bleary-eyed at the door, where Zayn was holding up the doorjam with one immaculately clad shoulder.

 “Interview’s in an hour, car will be here any minute. Why’re you still in bed?”

 Harry's consciousness slammed back into his body, rocketing him uncomfortably into his present situation. He could feel Louis’ come, mingled with his own, drying tackily around his cock, sticking his boxers to his skin, which was disgusting. Harry should feel disgusted, but instead, a wave of heat rushed through his body and settled in his dick. The intensity of the feeling had him biting back a moan and his eyes widened, surprised at his own body's response.  _Huh._

 Zayn cocked his head.

 “Alright, mate?” he squinted suspiciously. “Are you high?”

 Harry sputtered. “Am I _what_?”

 Zayn chuckled and raised a cup of tea to his lips, regarding Harry over the edge of the cup.

 “Y’look a bit fucked lad, ‘s all I'm saying.”

 “‘M fine.” Harry scratched his scalp and sat up, wincing at the bit of cooled come that slid under his balls with the movement.

 Zayn was already leaving, thank God.

 “If you're getting sick, don't breathe on me,” he threw over his shoulder as he prowled his way down the hall. Zayn was always prowling around. Like a panther. Or a model.  _Catwalk._  Harry giggled to himself.

 

 “What's so funny?”

 Harry's head snapped at the sharp tone. Louis stood in the doorway in a manner decidedly different from Zayn’s lazy, unperturbed one. Louis was radiating… something, his penetrating gaze flitting over Harry. Harry reached for his phone to break the tension, and promptly knocked it on the floor, hands clumsier than normal.

 “Oops,” he flushed, bending to pick it up.

 He could feel Louis assessing him, noting his flustered demeanor, his glassy eyes. The corner of his mouth quirked up at Harry's blush, softening his face somewhat.

 “Hi,” Louis said nonchalantly, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

 Harry's pulse stuttered at that, the possible implications of the shut door whirling around his brain, but Louis just casually walked over to their bags and started pulling out clothes, putting together an outfit for the day.

 “I'll just -” Harry cleared his throat. “‘M gonna go take a shower.” He rose awkwardly and headed toward the bathroom.

 “You had a bit of a lie-in. Don't really have time for a shower, d’you?”

 Louis spoke coolly, like it was merely an observation, but there was an undertone of something that made Harry pause.

 “I mean, yea, but I kinda have to, y’know,” Harry waved a big hand, gesturing to his crotch area.

 “Didn't seem to mind being messy a minute ago.” Louis pulled out a pair of ripped skinny jeans, held them up appraisingly, and set them aside, continuing to rummage through his bag. “Seemed to quite like it, if I'm honest,” he observed, glancing up.

 Harry's dick twitched, hardening again quickly, still covered in Harry and Louis’ come. _Louis' come_. Harry's breath hitched and he clapped his hands over his crotch. He jerked his head toward the shower.

 “Umm, Lou, I gotta… shower,” Harry didn't move though, shuffling his feet awkwardly.  _Why did he suddenly need Louis' permission to take a shower?_

 Louis stepped toward him then, staring at Harry's damp crotch. He paused for a moment in front of the taller lad, then reached out and gently nudged Harry's hands out of the way so he could get a better look. His body seemed to shiver slightly at the sight of the huge dark stain covering the front of Harry's boxers.

 “No, I don't think I want that,” Louis said slowly. He traced the wet outline of Harry's cock with a fingertip. “I think I quite like the idea of you walking around with me in your pants.”

 Harry choked on his own spit. Louis’ bright eyes snapped to his face, angelic blue being crowded out by black, stardust crackling dangerously around the edges. _The devil was an angel too_ , Harry thought irrationally.

 Louis stepped closer, so close his chest was brushing Harry's, but the only other place he was touching him was that one teasing fingertip still leisurely tracing his cock over his boxers. Harry fluttered a hand up to brush Louis’ shoulder, trailing his fingers down the boy's arm lightly, wanting to touch but unsure if he was _allowed_ , since Louis seemed to be controlling everything here. The blue-eyed boy leaned in, breath tickling Harry's ear.

 “Would you do that for me? Leave these on,” he patted Harry's bulge, “just for the one interview.”

 Before the words were even out of his mouth, Harry was already nodding. He didn't know why he wanted that so bad, but he _did, God_. Something about having to sit through an interview with come in his pants, a filthy mess _cuz Louis had made him that way_ , had him so horny he couldn't see straight.

 “Mmm, so good for me,” Louis purred. Harry preened at the compliment.

 “I - I think I like being good for you,” Harry stammered. His cheeks reddened and he looked at the floor, feeling shy all of a sudden.

 Louis tilted his head up with a finger, smiling coyly.

 “I know you do, love, ‘s alright. I like it too, it turns me on like crazy that you're like this with me.” His gaze turned sharp. “ _For me_ ,” he said pointedly. The implication was clear ( _Only_ me).

 Harry whined as Louis’ palm pressed fully against his length, gently massaging him. Louis inhaled sharply, feeling the stickiness under his palm.

 “ _Fuck_ , you made me come so hard, Harry,” he shuddered, voice sounding strangled. Harry threw his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned, hips jerking into Louis’ hand. Louis pressed back, his body now flush with Harry's, his other hand snaked around Harry's back, holding him tightly, possessively.

 His gaze raked Harry's face and something he saw there made him groan, a needy, animalistic sound. Then he was kissing him, finally. Louis kissed Harry roughly, ravenously, hand sliding up his back to grip his neck, lips bruising, tongue thrusting inside, sexy little body writhing against his wantonly.

 Louis abruptly broke the kiss with a gasp, leaning his forehead against Harry's, breathing hard. His fingers tangled in Harry's hair and he groaned roughly. “ _God_ , I wanna _fuck_  you, Haz.” His hips twitched slightly, like he was barely holding himself back from doing just that.

 The words hit Harry like an electric shock, but he was given no time to react. Louis leaned in and bit Harry's bottom lip aggressively, pulling on his curls and gripping his hip so hard it almost hurt, then he let go and stepped back, deliberately, like it took a herculean effort to put any sort of distance between them.

 Louis rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head. “Right, so -” he waved his hand at Harry. “Put some pants on.”

 Louis scooped the outfit he'd chosen off the floor and hurriedly tugged it on, stumbling out the door still trying to zip up his pants. Harry grabbed some pants of his own but stopped himself short of putting them on. They would've been soaked through in minutes. He sat down on the bed, considering. He surveyed he and Louis’ clothes, Louis’ still strewn haphazardly over the floor. Loud. Harry smiled fondly. Everything about Louis was loud. His presence demanded to be heard, even after the boy himself had left the room.

 Unable to think of a better solution, Harry picked up a second pair of boxers and put them on over the dirty pair, shaking his head. He was vaguely apprehensive now - the interview would be videoed, what if it looked like Harry’d pissed himself on camera? Fuck it. He threw on the rest of his clothes and trotted out to join the other boys.

 “Ready?” Liam stood up and ushered them all out the door.

 Louis stood directly across from Harry in the elevator, because of _course_. Harry felt obscene, and Louis’ hot gaze on him the whole ride down was not helping. _Ride. Jesus_ , apparently Harry's brain was not trying to help either. Harry bent over and shook his hair in his face, rubbing his sweaty palms down his thighs. When he flipped his hair back up, he was face-level with Louis’ dick. Which was definitely not soft. Harry stood up and grinned saucily. Maybe this would be more fun than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of a potential panic attack

 It was odd really, how strange Harry felt in the light of day. Disoriented, almost. Superficially things felt the same as they always had - Louis’ hand was firm on Harry's back as he guided him protectively through the crowd of fans outside the studio, just like normal. But the stickiness in Harry's pants reminded him with every step that things were decidedly _not_  normal. The dynamic between he and Louis had been irrevocably changed.

 Harry felt caught between a mixture of terror and arousal. He had loved Louis since he was sixteen, and he'd been content to have him as a friend for the rest of his life if that's all that was in the cards, just to have him around. It would've been enough. But this, what had just happened between them, this had the potential to go south at any moment and ruin everything between the two of them. Harry could lose his best friend, and it wasn't worth it. Enacting his wildest fantasies with Louis a few times, even as good as it was, could never be worth losing the boy forever.

 Harry was terrified, his heart was beating out of his chest, he could feel it throbbing behind his eardrums. Harry had never had a panic attack, but he thought wildly that he might be close to one, sitting next to the boy of his dreams as he continuously cracked jokes, making even the interviewer laugh. The laughter sounded far away, he felt himself growing smaller, thought with a sense of horror that he may be about to sink clear through the floor, but then he felt it. Louis’ hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothingly.

 Harry turned slowly to look at the boy, who was staring at him with his head cocked cutely, familiar blue eyes twinkling steadily. Louis smiled at him and Harry's heart lurched, settling back into its proper rhythm. He breathed a sigh of relief.

 “You wanna take this one, Harry?” Niall asked.

 There was a pause, then Harry stammered, “I'm sorry, wh-what was the question?”

 Everyone laughed and Harry grinned, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night,” he explained sheepishly.

 The other boys looked at him oddly, clearly thinking that he'd gotten more sleep than any of them, but the interviewer repeated her question and things resumed as normal.

 When the interview was finally over, Harry made a polite exit and rushed to the bathrooms, needing a moment alone, away from laughing blue eyes and delicate hands and perpetually tanned skin. How irrational was that, anyway? It was like the sun couldn't resist Louis either, just couldn't stop kissing him everywhere until he was glowing as radiantly as the sun itself. How _dare_  - Harry stopped his rambling thoughts right there, laughing as it sank in just how insane it was to be getting mad at the sun.

 Maybe he was insane. Harry leaned over the sink and splashed cold water over his face, not hearing the door open. He turned to grab a paper towel and jumped at the sight of Louis leaning casually against the wall, watching him amusedly.

 “Alright there?” Louis’ eyes crinkled, a small smile playing over his lips.

 Harry wiped his face. “Yea, good.”

 “Sure?” Louis took a step toward him. “You seemed a bit distracted out there.”

 Harry couldn't think of a reply so he just shrugged, not looking at Louis, moving in the direction of the door.

 Louis was suddenly up in his space, his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry inwardly shook his head - he should've known Louis wouldn't simply accept being ignored. A hand moved to cradle his neck.

 “Hey Hazza,” Louis’ voice was soft, his thumb rubbing gentle circles over the side of Harry's neck. “Hey, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable mate, I just thought -” Louis looked away for a second, seeming unsure of himself, which was so unlike Louis. Harry's eyes snapped to his face. Louis spoke quietly. “If you want, we can go back to the way things were, forget this ever happened, it's -”

 “No,” Harry blurted, surprising himself. He tried to think clearly, remember all the reasons why this was a terrible idea, but he couldn't, not with Louis right here within his grasp. He could smell him, could feel the heat coming off his body, and he just _needed._  “No,” he said again, shaking his head. “You didn't make me uncomfortable Lou, I - I loved it. All of it. Probably too much,” he finished quietly.

 Louis stepped closer to him then, an inch away. He grasped Harry's neck more firmly, pulling him down, and then Louis’ tongue was in his mouth, kissing him hungrily. Harry moaned and let his body take over, grabbing Louis by the waist and stumbling forward until Louis’ back was pressed against the wall, attacking the boy's delicious mouth with his lips and tongue. Louis moaned approvingly, countering Harry's force with more of his own, raking his fingers hard down his back, gripping painfully at his hips, rocking against him.

 The feeling of Louis gripping him like that shot Harry back to early this morning. His mind flashed through heady images of Louis’ eyes gone nearly black with lust, his delicate hand clutching the sheets, the fingers of that hand thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth,  _the way Louis sounded when he came._

 Harry gasped brokenly and the words just fell out of his mouth. “Lou, please let me suck you off.”

 Louis swore and bucked against him hard.

 Harry continued frantically, begging now, “Please let me, _God,_ I wanna taste you so bad Louis. Just let me suck you, I want you to come down my throat like you said, I -”

 Louis cut him off with a bruising kiss. Harry caught his tongue with his own and sucked on it, and just like that Louis’ hands were on his head, pushing him down. Harry dropped onto his knees. The sight of the large bulge in his face was too much to process. Harry keened and mouthed wetly at the fabric, tracing the outline of Louis’ cock with soft kisses. Louis groaned and pressed Harry tightly against himself, grinding against his face roughly before shoving him back and deftly undoing his pants. His cock sprang free and Harry's mouth watered at the sight of it, painfully hard and thick, the tip glossy with precum.

 Harry whimpered pitifully and Louis grabbed his head again and guided it to his prick. Harry's mouth settled over it and Louis gasped, fingers pulling in his hair. He tasted like salt and sex, and Harry couldn't get enough. He felt like he might come in his pants again just from the taste and feel of Louis’ cock in his mouth, velvety soft skin encasing hot steel. Louis kept gasping and pushing Harry's mouth further down on him, forcing Harry to take more of him. Harry gagged when Louis hit the back of his throat. Louis moaned needily and bucked his hips, but let up on Harry's head and leaned heavily against the wall, forcing his hands to fall to his sides.

 “Yea, suck it Harry, that's a good boy,” he muttered, looking down at Harry. “You look so good on your knees love, I knew you would.” Louis moaned suddenly, throwing his head back.

 Harry doubled his efforts, fluttering his tongue around the underside, slurping wetly. Louis was panting and thrusting shallowly, like he was trying not to but couldn't help himself. Harry's dick was so hard he thought it might burst. He pressed his palm against himself and then quickly removed it. He would not come before Louis did.

 The boy sounded like he was close, he kept making high-pitched gasping sounds, little desperate whines and pants. Harry wondered what Louis looked like right now, if he sounded that wrecked what would he _look_ like, and Harry couldn't help himself, he had to see. He pulled off of Louis’ cock but continued pumping him with his hand, all slippery wet from saliva, and he looked up at Louis. The boy’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides and his head was thrown back, brow furrowed and mouth dropped open. He looked even sexier than Harry had imagined.

 Louis frowned at the sudden loss of warm suction and looked down, meeting Harry's eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Harry eased his mouth over Louis’ length again, taking it deeper, deeper until he choked, and then slowly pulled off, a trail of spit stretching obscenely from Louis’ cockhead to Harry's lips.

 “Oh my God,” Louis groaned, hips jerking toward Harry's wet mouth mindlessly.

 It was then that Harry's brain decided to leave his body. Harry met Louis’ eyes and breathed reverently, “ _Daddy_.”

 Louis _growled,_  his body shuddered, he gripped Harry's curls hard, and spurted come all over Harry's face. Louis’ knees buckled and he slid down the wall, gasping incoherently.

 Harry closed his mouth and tasted Louis’ come for the first time. He moaned frantically and rubbed himself over his pants. He curled in on himself at the touch, he needed to come _so bad_. He swiped a thumb through the come dripping down his cheek and swept it into his mouth, swallowing greedily.

 Then Louis was peeling Harry's hand off himself, murmuring, “Let me.” Louis placed his hand over Harry's bulge, rubbing skillfully, insistently. “You're already so wet here love, so much come in your pants,” he breathed darkly. “Wanna make a mess of yourself one more time for me? Gonna come for Daddy?”

 Harry let out a strangled cry and came hard, cock jerking, spurting messily into his pants again, adding to the mess he and Louis had already made there.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 When they finally exited the bathroom, the rest of the boys were waiting there with their security team.

 “What the hell were you doing in there so long, jerking each other off?” Niall laughed.

 “Harry got his dick stuck in his trousers, we had to call the fire department,” Louis quipped, quick on his feet as usual.

 Harry stuck close behind Louis, poignantly aware that he smelled like come and surely had an obvious wet spot on the front of his trousers. When they finally made it back to their rooms he immediately rushed to the shower.

 When he emerged a while later, Louis was nowhere to be found. The other boys were milling about the kitchen and living area, along with some of their crew. Harry caught snippets of conversation, “pick him up around seven,” “make sure they get a good shot of them kissing before we fly out...”

 Harry sank numbly onto the sofa. He felt vaguely nauseous. Louis had a girlfriend. He had to get papped snogging his girlfriend tomorrow morning. Which meant he was spending the night with her. Harry wished that knowledge didn't twist itself painfully into a knot in the pit of his stomach. He was just Louis’ bandmate, he had no claim on his love life. _Love life._  Did Louis love Eleanor? He loved Harry, had told him so lots of times. But he wasn't _in_  love with him, not the way Harry wanted him to be. Maybe he was in love with Eleanor. Maybe Harry was nothing but a sexual experiment for him, a harmless way to release sexual tension when Eleanor wasn't around. Except it wasn't harmless. Harry distinctly felt harmed.

 He slowly walked back to the bedroom and glanced around blankly. All of Louis’ stuff was gone. Harry's own duffel bag sat lonely in the corner. The room felt hollow. Harry lay back on the cool bedspread and blinked at the ceiling. He was so stupid to let it get to him like this. He should be on top of the world right now. He'd finally gotten to be with Louis in ways he'd been dreaming about for years. And it wasn't like Louis was out cheating on him, Eleanor was his _girlfriend_. Harry was just his… Harry didn't know what he currently was to Louis. His friend with benefits, maybe? Harry didn't like the way that phrase felt. It twisted itself into the growing knot still churning in his gut. Which was ridiculous, really. Friends with benefits was a massive upgrade from friends _without_  benefits, right? Before he could talk himself out of it, he unlocked his phone and texted Louis.

H: hi

 Harry grimaced. Maybe he should have actually thought of something interesting to say. Who seriously starts a conversation with just “hi”? Ten-year-olds, that's who. Ugh.

L: wats up?

H: just laying here. bed’s cold without u

L: lol I've only been gone an hr, go to sleep Haz

H: wish u were here

 Three dots appeared, then disappeared. Harry waited five minutes, then fifteen, but Louis didn't reply. His thumb hovered over the screen, trying to come up with something to say that didn't make him sound like a clingy boyfriend. Come on, channel Zayn, say something bro-y. Fuck. Harry tossed his phone in frustration. It bounced off the bed and landed by the door, right where Louis had kissed him, had told him he wanted to fuck him. Louis could be fucking Eleanor right now, maybe that's why he wasn't replying. Harry curled up on the cold bed.

 Two hours later, his phone beeped, rousing him from a restless sleep. Harry sat up groggily and padded across the carpet to retrieve it. He beamed as he read the message displayed across the glowing screen.

L: I wish I was there too if I'm honest

 

 The next morning Louis met them at the airport with Eleanor in tow. Cameras flashed noisily around them as paps shouted questions and demands. Eleanor ducked her head shyly and clung to Louis’ jumper as he hugged and kissed her goodbye like the perfect boyfriend. Harry turned away and boarded the plane.

 A few minutes later, Louis slid into the seat next to him, shooting him a dazzling smile. His succulent thigh pressed against Harry's from knee to hip as he chatted brightly with the other boys. The firm warmth was distracting and Harry tried to ignore it, but he soon gave in and rested his head against Louis’ shoulder with a small sigh. Louis immediately wrapped his arm around Harry and started playing with his hair, twisting the curls around his fingers, humming softly. He smelled like her. Flowery perfume clung cloyingly to the fibers of Louis’ jumper and masked his usual spicy vanilla scent. Harry hated it, but he still burrowed his face deeper into the crook of Louis’ shoulder. A song started composing itself in Harry's brain.

_I can't even think straight_

_But I can tell that you were just with her_

_And I'll still be a fool_

_I'm a fool for you._

 Harry closed his eyes and focused on Louis’ deft fingers weaving gentle patterns through his hair. A mournful melody took shape and entwined itself with the lonesome lyrics.

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

 By the time the plane landed, the song in his head was mostly complete.  Harry stood between two propped-up mattresses in Julian's hotel room and sang accapella into the mic, letting raw emotion flow through his voice. He felt naked, like he was laying bare the weakest parts of himself. When he'd finished the first run-through of the song Harry cleared his throat and stepped out awkwardly, twisting his rings around his fingers, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

 Julian was usually gushing with feedback, but now he just sat silently, staring at his laptop screen. When he finally looked up, there was something in his eyes that Harry had never seen before - a bit of watery emotion and… respect, maybe? He met Harry's gaze.

 “That was beautiful, Harry. Seriously phenomenal, I felt every bit of emotion and I…” he trailed off for a moment before fixing Harry with a concerned look. “You know you can talk to me, right? I don't know where this is coming from and obviously you don't have to tell me, but if you chose to, it would 100% stay between us. I would never break your trust.”

 Harry chewed on his lower lip, considering. He hadn't planned on explaining the song, but Julian had been known to have some wise moments, maybe his advice would help. It certainly couldn't hurt, and Harry did trust him.

 In the end, Harry didn't tell Julian everything, but he told him enough so that he understood  the gist of the situation. Harry didn't mention Louis’ name, of course. It felt good, spilling his inner turmoil into the open. It seemed a lot less scary in the form of words.

 Julian listened quietly, giving Harry time to articulate his thoughts and fears. Harry appreciated that because it took him a while sometimes, he had a tendency to talk pretty slowly. When he finally finished, the room was silent for a bit before Julian responded.

 “The thing about fear is that it can easily turn into assumptions,” Julian remarked. “Our minds don't like to wonder too much, so if you don't get an answer to the question you keep worrying about, your brain will definitely come up with one on its own.” He paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Which isn't exactly fair to the other person, you know? The longer that you don't tell him how you feel, the more that fear that he doesn't feel the same way will build up, until it eventually becomes an assumption on your part. And what if you're wrong, Harry? Do you really want to miss out on something great?”

 

 When Harry finally stepped out of Julian's room, Louis was skateboarding up and down the hallway, shirtless and sweaty and apparently oblivious to the fact that he looked like a full course dinner on wheels. Harry gulped, unable to stop his eyes from raking up and down the boy's sexy little body.

 Louis’ eyes crinkled when he saw him. “Harreehh,” he crowed, zooming down the hallway. He stopped in front of Harry and flipped the board into his hand, grinning, all bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks.

 “Hey, Zayn won't play with me. Do you wanna go get his skateboard and we can-”

 Harry pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately.

 “Whoa, whoa, hold on,” Louis squirmed in his grasp, fumbling in his pocket. He produced a room key and ducked under Harry's arm to jam it into the slot.

 The second the door closed behind them, Harry joined their lips again, whimpering when Louis opened his mouth to allow Harry's tongue inside. His mouth was fucking sinful - no one should be allowed to look like that _and_  taste this good. Harry walked Louis backwards until they fell onto the bed. Louis giggled and smirked up at him.

 “You must've _really_  missed me.”

 Harry gazed in awe at the exquisite boy laid out under him. His hair was mussed and a little damp around the edges, a bit spiky where Louis had pushed it off his face. The boy’s perfectly tanned skin bore a rosy flush and his heaving chest glistened with a sheen of sweat. Harry choked on a moan and leaned down to nuzzle under Louis’ jaw.

 “‘M all sweaty, Harry,” Louis complained, tilting his head back for him anyway.

 “You're delicious,” Harry mumbled, licking a bead of sweat from the divot of Louis’ collarbone. He really was. Harry moaned softly as he licked his way down Louis’ chest, savoring the salty taste on his tongue. He captured a nipple in his mouth and sucked, causing Louis to gasp and arch his back wantonly. Harry bit down lightly and Louis keened.

 “Harry!” he moaned breathily, squeezing his eyes shut. Harry shuffled down and suckled around the contours of Louis’ abs, loving the way they contracted under his tongue every time the boy's breath hitched.

 Harry moved so he was between Louis’ jean-clad thighs. He licked along his waistband and rubbed his big hands over Louis’ delectable legs feverishly, wondering how it would feel if Louis were to wrap those strong thighs around his head and fuck his mouth. Just lock him in and force him to take it. Harry moaned brokenly at the thought.

 “Lou, can I give you a blowjob?”

 Louis’ dick twitched in his pants. “I'd love it, if you just wait,” he smiled.

 Harry rubbed his cheek over Louis’ crotch, blinking up at him owlishly. “But Lou, you're _hard_.”

 Louis’ hips moved restlessly.

 “I know babe, but I'm all sweaty and gross. And we have a show tonight we have to get ready for.”

 “I don't care that you're sweaty, I like how you taste,” Harry whined, running his hands heavily up Louis’ inseam, over his hips, around his arse. He nuzzled at Louis’ crotch, pressing heated kisses along the swell of his cock, making little needy sounds, trying to get Louis to give in and let him suck it. Louis moaned softly and rolled his hips against Harry's mouth.

 “Mmm, that's nice though love. Keep kissing me like that, just for a minute.”

 Harry gripped Louis’ arse and continued to kiss and lick the fabric of his jeans, worshipping his thick cock, pressing gentle open-mouthed kisses over his balls. He moved back up and covered Louis’ cockhead with his lips, exhaling through his mouth so Louis would feel the heat of his breath, then licking over where his slit must be. Harry swore he could taste a bit of salty precum through the fabric.

 “Yea baby that's lovely, making me feel so good,” Louis moaned. His head was thrown back and he was thrusting up harder now, fully grinding on Harry's face.

 The compliments washed over Harry, making him flush. He was lovely. He was making Louis feel so good. He _loved_ making Louis feel good, he would spend days just showering endless attention on his naked body if he'd let him. Harry licked up his length as wetly as he could over his jeans, laved his cockhead with his tongue, and moved back down toward his balls. He wasn't touching Louis’ straining cock at all now, but Louis was still thrusting _up_ , like he wanted Harry… lower. Harry's heart thudded. He slid his arms under Louis’ pliant thighs and lifted them up. He pressed a few more soft kisses over the swell of Louis’ balls and then nosed lower, kissing along Louis’ arsecrack. He half expected the boy to stop him but when it didn't happen, Harry moaned and licked wetly over Louis’ hole. He knew Louis couldn't actually feel it through his jeans, but the boy still jerked in his arms and made the sexiest little high-pitched sounds, rubbing himself desperately over Harry's face.

 “Harry do you still wanna suck me off?” Louis spoke in a strangled, rushed tone, like he was trying to rein himself in. “Cause I'm gonna come. I've got to, I can't wait til after the show.”

 As soon as the “yea please Lou” was out of Harry's mouth, Louis was pulling his stiff prick out of his pants. It was flushed and leaking and so _pretty_ , Harry couldn't bite back a high whine. Louis immediately began jerking himself off, one delicate hand flying up and down his cock as he reached out for Harry with the other.

 “Please, I wanna come in your mouth,” he panted. “‘M so close already, fuck, so-” Louis squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as a blurt of precum bubbled out of his already wet prick. His hand was making obscene sounds as he stroked himself.

 Harry's mouth watered. He covered the glistening head of Louis’ cock with his soft lips and licked hungrily at his slit. Louis came immediately, crying out and bucking his hips as he spurted over Harry's tongue. Harry lapped at his cockhead, swirling his tongue around it and moaning shamelessly as Louis filled his mouth.

 “My good boy, fucking hell,” Louis gasped. His cock jerked one final time and he groaned as Harry swallowed around him.

 Harry kissed his dick lovingly and dimpled up at Louis. He ran a thumb across his lower lip and popped it into his mouth with a salacious grin. It was more for the visual effect than anything, he hadn't missed a drop of Louis’ come.

 “Dirty boy,” Louis smiled. “Come here.” He tugged Harry onto his chest as he lay there trying to catch his breath.

 Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and snuggled into his side. He felt Louis kiss the top of his head and hum a contented little sigh, and Harry thought to himself that he should remember every tiny detail about this moment, in case a psychologist ever tells him to go to his happy place.

 Then he remembered that he was supposed to be _talking_  to Louis, but oh well. That could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise eventually more is gonna happen than one-sided blowjobs. Louis' dick just keeps ending up in Harry's mouth, idek... so... uhh, sorry? :/
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback, I love you guys!


End file.
